The present invention is concerned with measuring the performance of a joint or combination of joints in the human body and, in particular, to measuring the effort exerted by a patient during the performance testing process.
When persons suffer injuries in accidents such as those which commonly occur in the workplace, and in road traffic accidents, it is usually necessary for the extent of the injured person's injuries to be determined in order to assess the correct amount of compensation which may be payable to the injured person as a result of the accident. Typically, the compensation payable will be related to the extent of the person's injuries and the loss of use or performance of parts of the person's body due to the accident. For example, if a person injures their arm in an accident the compensation payable will depend on the extent to which that person's use of their arm has been impaired. Further, an accurate assessment of an injury allows a rehabilitation programme to be monitored and varied if necessary to provide the most effective treatment.
However, there is currently no satisfactory repeatable scientific method of assessing a person's maximal joint performance to determine to what extent the performance of the joint has been impaired due to injury or accident or the like. Currently, most injuries are assessed subjectively by doctors or physiotherapists. The assessment process is generally unscientific and open to inaccuracies. One particular problem occurs when patients pretend to be more seriously injured than they are for example by pretending to be unable to do particular tasks or by only providing a sub-maximal effort when tested.
This is a major problem for organisations which provide insurance payments related to injuries, particularly insurance companies.
A further related problem arises, in that since it is not possible to accurately measure confirmable joint performance, it is not possible to accurately measure improvement in joint performance. Thus if a patient is undergoing physiotherapy or other treatment for injuries associated with a joint it is not, for example, possible to accurately plot confirmable improvement or lack of fitness in the joint on a week by week basis.
In some cases sub-maximal effort is provided due to fear of providing a maximal effort (for example due to a belief it may be painful to do so), Such an effort may be a sincere effort, but is not maximal.
The present invention aims to provide a device for repeatedly and accurately measuring the performance of a joint in the body and which preferably includes means for determining whether the patient whose joint performance is being measured is making a reduced or at least sub-maximal effort, when tested.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or comprising, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.